In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a W-CDMA scheme is standardized as a third generation cellular mobile communication scheme, and service is provided. Furthermore, HSDPA which has a faster communication speed is also standardized, and service is provided.
At the same time, in the 3GPP, third generation radio access evolution, that is, Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA) is standardized, and an LTE service has been started. An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme which can withstand multipath interference and is appropriate for a high-speed transmission has been adopted for a downlink communication scheme of LTE. Furthermore, as a result of taking into consideration the cost and power consumption of a mobile station device, a discrete Fourier transform (DFT)-spread OFDM scheme of a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) scheme that can reduce a peak to average power ratio (PAPR) of a transmit signal has been adopted for an uplink communication scheme.
Furthermore, in the 3GPP, LTE-Advanced (or Advanced-EUTRA), which is an enhanced version of LTE, has been continually discussed. In LTE-Advanced, it is assumed that bands with a bandwidth of up to 100 MHz may be used in each an uplink and a downlink so as to perform communication at a maximum transfer rate of 1 Gbps or greater in the downlink and 500 Mbps or greater in the uplink.
It is thought that in LTE-Advanced, a band of up to 100 MHz can be achieved when a plurality of bands compatible with LTE are bundled so as to accommodate even a mobile station device of LTE. Note that in LTE-Advanced, one band of 20 MHz or less of LTE is called a component carrier (CC). The component carrier is also called a cell. Furthermore, bundling of bands of 20 MHz or less is referred to as a carrier aggregation (CA) (NPL 1).
On the other hand, in LTE-Advanced, cost reduction is being considered for a mobile station device corresponding to a particular category such as machine-type communication (MTC) or machine to machine communication (M2M) (NPL 2). Hereinafter, a mobile station device of MTC/M2M or a communication device of MTC/M2M is also referred to as machine type communication user equipment (MTCUE).
To achieve low-cost MTCUE that complies with the LTE standard and the LTE-Advanced standard, cost reduction methods have been proposed such as narrowing transmission/reception bandwidth, reduction in number of antenna ports/RF chains, reduction of transmission/reception data transfer rate, adoption of a half-duplex frequency division duplex scheme, reduction of transmit/receive power, and extension of discontinuous reception interval. Furthermore, it has also been proposed that as a method of achieving low-cost MTCUE, reduction of maximum bandwidth of a transmission/reception RF circuit and a transmission/reception baseband circuit of MTCUE is effective.
Furthermore, in MTC, a coverage enhancement for extending the transmission/reception range of MTCUE is also being considered along with cost reduction. To enhance the coverage, it is expected that a base station device repeatedly transmits downlink data or a downlink signal to MTCUE and the MTCUE repeatedly transmits uplink data or an uplink signal to the base station device (NPL 3).
For example, the base station device repeatedly transmits a physical broadcast channel PBCH to the MTCUE a plurality of times within 40 ms. Furthermore, in a random access procedure, the MTCUE uses a plurality of physical random access channels PRACH to repeatedly transmit the same random access preamble. Then, the base station device that receives the random access preamble repeatedly transmits a random access response message. Note that the base station device announces the repetition number to MTCUE within a cell on a broadcast channel BCH or individually announces the same to MTCUE (NPL 3).
For example, the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access preamble or the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access response message is announced on the broadcast channel BCH. Furthermore, the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access preamble includes a plurality of types of numbers of repetitive transmissions, and it is thought that the MTCUE can select one number of repetitive transmissions from the plurality of types of numbers of repetitive transmissions.